Combat
There are many factors that contribute to combat. Unlike most games, where there's usually only hit points, weapons, moves, conditions, visibility, range and much more affect the outcome of an encounter. A typical encounter will involve moving towards or away from a target, and then selecting an attack or defensive option once engaged in combat. Weapons Melee *Fists/Punch *Branch (medium or large) *"Wolverine Black" whiskey bottle *Broken Glass *Metal Sauce Pan *Multitool *Spear *Crowbar *Meat Cleaver *Monkey Wrench Ranged *Sling *Cathcart North "Buckmaster" .308 Hunting Rifle *Bow Weapons need to be in the player hand in order to be used. The player can cycle through any available weapons using the hotkey "L". Some weapons have different attack modes that can be switched. Options for Encounter Movement : Advance : Moves 1 space closer to target. Must see target. Removes cover. Chance of tripping on terrain. Chance of being detected if hidden. : Charge! : Moves 2-3 spaces towards target. Must see target. Removes cover. Makes you vulnerable. High chance of tripping on terrain. High chance of being detected if hidden. : Fall Back :Moves one space away from target. Must see target. Removes cover. Chance of tripping on terrain and chance of being detected if hidden. : Retreat : Chance to leave the battlefield, based on enemy numbers and proximities, movement rates, etc. Must be out of all enemies' ranges. Removes cover. : Desperate Retreat : Moves 1-2 spaces away from target and gives a chance to leave the battlefield, based on enemy numbers and proximities, movement rates, etc. Can be used as long as no enemies are in melee range. Removes cover. Makes you vulnerable. High chance of tripping on terrain. High chance of being detected if hidden. Not alway available. : Run! : Moves 2-3 spaces away from target. Must see target. Removes cover. Makes you vulnerable. High chance of tripping on terrain. High chance of being detected if hidden. : Sprint Away! : Moves 2-3 spaces away from all visible targets. Must see target. Removes cover. Makes you vulnerable. High chance of tripping on terrain. High chance of being detected if hidden. Not always available. : Get up : Stands up from being prone. : Sneak towards : Moves 1 space closer to target while hiding. Must see target, and target must not see you yet. Low chance of tripping on terrain. Low chance of being detected if hidden. : Sneak away : Moves 1 space away from target while hiding. Must see target, and target must not see you yet. Low chance of tripping on terrain. Low chance of being detected if hidden. : Hidden Retreat : Chance to sneak out of battle without being seen. Chance to move one space away from target if can't escape. Must see target, and target must not see you yet. Low chance of tripping on terrain. Low chance of being detected if hidden. Offensive :Melee attack : Use current melee attack on target. Must see target. Low chance of becoming vulnerable. High chance of being detected if hidden. : Melee surge : Launch a flurry of melee attacks at target. Chance to hit target 1-2 times. Automatically lose next turn. Must be in melee range. Must see target. High chance of being detected if hidden. : Kick : Kick the target while they're down. Chance to injure target, plus keep them fallen and force them to lose next turn. Must be in melee range. Must see target. High chance of being detected if hidden. Not always available. : Tackle target :Dives at the target, moving 1 space closer and trying to knock it down. Chance to knock down target and make them lose 1 turn. Must see target. Attacker automatically falls and loses cover. High chance of being detected if hidden. Not always available. : Pull down : Reach for the target and try to trip them or pull them down to the ground. Chance to injure target and knock them down. Must be in melee range. Must see target. High chance of being detected if hidden. Not always available. : Defensive : Dodge : Duck the target's next attack, making you harder to hit. Chance to move 1 space away from target. Must see target. Chance to be detected if hidden. Not always available. : Parry :Parry the target's next attack, making you much harder to hit. Must be in melee range. Must see target. Chance of being detected if hidden. Not always available. : Roll dodge : Roll from the target, making you harder to hit. Chance to move 1 space away from target. Must see target. High chance of being detected if hidden. Not always available. Must be prone. : Lure : Tries to lure target into a dangerous place. Chance to knock down target and make them lose 1 turn. Chance to damage target. Must see target. Target must see you. Attacker automatically becomes vulnerable. Not always available (need trapping skill to use) :Threaten :Raise weapon and threaten to use it. Player must see the target and the target must see you. Chance for target to flee. Having a weapon makes a target more afraid. Range The player must be within a certain range to be able to use his weapons. When outside of this range there are various options about how to proceed, like advance, fall back, retreat, charge and more, but no form of attack is possible. Range up to 1: *Broken Bottle / Whishey Bottle *Fists *Glass Shiv *Metal Sauce Pan *Pearson "Ravager" Multitool Pocket Knife *Shard Range up to 2: *Branch (medium) *Crowbar *Cleaver *Monkey Wrench Range up to 3: *Branch (large) *Spears Range up to 10: *.45 Pistol *Cathcart North 'Detective' 38 Revolver *Thrown Objects (Spears, Stones) Long Range (up to 25+): *Sling *Cathcart North "Buckmaster" .308 Hunting Rifle *Bow: Greenwood *Bow: Composite Terrain Terrain difficulty increases the likelihood of tripping and falling. This can leave the player vulnerable. Cover Cover provides protection from ranged attacks when taking cover. Trivia * Attacks on unconscious entities will target vitals, not arms and legs. This affects both players and targets and makes the hits more damaging. Category:Gameplay